


The Bird Cage

by DarthChocolate



Series: Behind the Scenes [2]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Gen, brief mention of Jurassic Park comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthChocolate/pseuds/DarthChocolate
Summary: An argument over the planned aviary for the upcoming park opening*prequel for BioNash*
Series: Behind the Scenes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726393
Kudos: 2





	The Bird Cage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Klayton Fioriti](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Klayton+Fioriti).



Jurassic World had many behind closed doors arguments. Dr. Ekanta Sidhu engaged in one of them. She quarreled constantly with management over the new Pteranodon enclosure. The usually soft-spoken woman grew more and more annoyed.

“I have read over your so-called findings and the other scientists’ reports. I see no reason to change the preproposal plan.” Simon Masrani dismissively departed from her and walked alongside Vic Hoskins.

Dr. Sidhu was undeterred as she trailed behind him. “No reason?! The habitat is too small. They aren’t going to have enough food and exposure to the Dimorphodon will cause social damage.”

“That’s not what the research states,” Mr. Masrani sighed deeply. “The area is indeed big enough.”

“Research taken from spineless scientists who willing bow to the wishes of the financial department,” she accused.

“Are you saying the medical reports on the dinosaurs’ health are fake too?”

“I’m saying look at the Pteranodons’ behavior. They’re ravenous when they eat.”

“Everyone is when they eat,” Mr. Masrani laughed. “There is no danger.”

“They’re so ravenously hungry that they have injured themselves and the handlers.”

“We will issue better safety food protocols. Can you handle that, Hoskins?”

“Of course, sir.”

“How about eliminating the risk altogether?” she suggested. “Remove the new Pteranodon’s teeth and aggressive genes.”

“The teeth have tested well in control groups for the park attenders.” Mr. Masrani signed a form that his assistant gave him.

“They also tested well on those hunters and sheriff out in the desert.” She countered.

“I find your joke inappropriate and unseemly. We don’t take lightly the loss of life from uncontrol dinosaurs.”

Dr. Sidhu might have believed him if not for the fact that the incident is still publicly denied. She decided not to challenge him about it. “I’m not joking, sir. My only goal is the betterment of safety and life. If we removed the bad genes, have good condition and good association, the Pteranodons won’t be simply calmer. They’ll even be trainable.”

Hoskin’s eyes widened slightly at her words. Mr. Masrani barely cared or gave her any attention. “The sign needs to be twice as big.” He ordered the builders. “What do you mean bad association? I heard the Pteranodons and the Dimorphodons are fine together.”

“The Dimorphodons don’t attack the new aggressive Pteranodons. They killed and ate one of my docile specimens. Once exposed to the Dimorphodons’s behavior, the aggressive Pteranodons have turned cannibalistic. They killed and devoured a docile Pteranodon. I’m pleading with you to at least allow a different enclosure for my last remaining specimens.”

“It’s not cost beneficial.” Mr. Masrani headed towards his helicopter.

“Actually sir, I tend to agree with Dr. Sidhu ideas. They seem likely to increase park security.” Hoskins boarded the helicopter.

“While I respect your thought Hoskins, the matter has been concluded.” Mr. Masrani turned to her briefly. “I wish you would stop harassing management over this.” The helicopter took off.

“Well, I wish I could report this to Dinosaur OCEAN.” She kicked her foot in frustration. She went to her office and collapsed on her chair.

The situation looked hopeless. She peered through her window to the adjoining habitat room. Her two Pteranodons were playing peacefully together. Her assistant named the one Bluebird. Her favorite was called Pakshi. They were blue and yellow instead of brown and red like the aggressive ones. Pakshi was a graceful and sweet creature. She didn’t deserve to be torn to shreds just to save the park some money. Her current habitat will soon be too small for her. She’ll be forced to move out. Dr. Sidhu couldn’t stomach the idea of sitting back and letting them die. There had to be a way to rescue them.

She ranked her brain for hours until she got an idea. The carnivore dinosaurs needed a steady supply of live animals. Large shipments of goats and pigs were routinely delivered to the island. The guest may arrive to the park in luxury, but the personnel got tossed next to the dinosaur supplies. It was no problem leaving the park with an empty cage. Though arriving back to the park, Dr. Sidhu found the experience awful. The plane crew fed the animals. They expected the animal behaviorists to clean out the goat and pig dung before bringing the empty cage onboard. The empty goat cages were big enough to smuggle out her Pteranodons. She would need a convincing cover story.

Even if this was successful, she had no clue where she would take them to. Maybe, a wildlife preserve could accept them. Bluebird and Pakshi were carefully placed in the cages. She fed them fish spiked with sleeping medicine. They would be unconscious for the entire trip. The plane’s engine should drown about the sounds of their breathing.

“Why do you have two goat cages?” the security officer inquired.

“Some goats escaped and got attacked by the Dimorphodons.” Dr. Sidhu orchestrated the event herself. “I want to return the cages promptly since they were supposed to be for the T. rex. Don’t want that big girl hungry.”

“Yup,” the officer chuckled. “Anyway, I need to inspect the cages before boarding.” That was unexpected. “Compsognathus have been caught sneaking in from time to time.”

“No need,” Dr. Sidhu grabbed the top of a cage nervously. “I already checked them.”

“Sorry, but it’s protocol.”

“It’s alright. I’ll handle it.” Hoskins called out. “You can go on your break.”

“Yes, sir,” the officer gladly left.

“Let’s get those cages loaded,” Hoskins grinned at Dr. Sidhu. She helped him in carrying the cage. “This is very kind of you. Then again, you have always been extremely considerate, which is why I hate to see you quit.”

“With the death of my Pteranodons, I just couldn’t stay here any longer.”

“I saw the aftermath of the attack.” He smirked knowingly, “nice touch with the blood.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She fidgeted slightly.

“We both know why these cages are abnormally heavy,” she started to panic. His voice softens. “It’s ok. I just want to help you to unload your cages somewhere safe.”

“Do you have a place in mind? And why should I trust you?”

“Did I ever tell you about my friend’s dog? He worked in airport security. He had one of those drug sniffing dogs. That was an amazing dog. When the dog was replaced with a younger dog, it stayed at his home. It saved his daughter on one occasion from a sicko kidnapper. Who wouldn’t want such a loyal creature by their side? My other friends and I highly value such creatures.”

“You wouldn’t toss loyal creatures in tiny dangerous cages?”

“Never! They watch our backs like fellow soldiers.”

Dr. Sidhu held out her hand. “Well then, I would like to meet your friends.”

“Welcome aboard,” Hoskins shook her hand.

She became the first scientist in Hoskins’ Project Dino Unit.

**Author's Note:**

> For more information, please go to https://aurora-light-blog.tumblr.com/


End file.
